Witch Spring 4
Witch Spring 4 is the fourth game in the Witch Spring series developed by Korean game developer Kiwi Walks. It is available on the App Store, Google Play, and TapTap. It is set to release December 19, 2019.Official site, https://www.kiwiwalks.com/witchspring4-en The price (according to the App Store) will be $4.99 USD. The game is set on the Ürphea Continent, after the Witch Hunts of the previous three games have concluded. It follows up on a plot thread revealed in Witch Spring 3's post-game. The new protagonist is Moccamori (모카모리), the current queen of Ürphea. Having suppressed the Spring War on the continent and becoming queen, she now seeks to conquer the remaining two continents. Latest version: 1.8 (February 1, 2020; App Store, Google Play) Official Description This Little Queen, called a Witch, rules over the Ürphean continent. She trains hard to conquer all the continents. She orders her minions to collect magic ingredients, or goes on explorations by herself. The items she crafts enhance her powers. The Warriors retaliate harder, as Moccamori becomes more powerful... To face numerous dangers that despise her... Will Moccamori realize her dream? The Tale of Moccamori the Little Queen Features and Changes * Free exploration and many sidequests, like all Witch Spring games. * Renovated combat style: ** Instead of gaining consecutive attacks like Luna and Eirudy did, Moccamori learns completely new attacks. ** Augment attacks with magic to overcome the limitations of physical attacks (similar to Eirudy's Magic Swordsmanship). ** Moccamori will use "magical mediums" rather than "magical spells", imbuing elemental magic into different forms such as bows, spears, and swords. ** Moccamori's magical awakening will trigger in a moment of crisis, similar to Eirudy's Soul Stone. * Minions will replace the Doll and Pet systems of the previous games. They can be recruited through the main story or from side events. ** Minions can wield Moccamori's inherited weapons (besides the Talon, which is her weapon of choice); it's not as powerful as if she wielded them herself, but it will be a great help in battle. * Enemies will have more diverse attack patterns. * Moccamori can change outfits in the main story. Guides * Combat * Crafting * Endings * Enemies * Equipment * Events * Locations * Minions * Outfits * Post-Game (to be released in 2020) * Spells * Training F.A.Q. 1. How can I check what skills and minion abilities do during battle? Long-press on the skill and then swipe up to see an ability's description. 2. I'm having trouble getting the game to work on my phone. Make sure you have the latest version of the game installed. If you're still having problems, there seems to be issues with the way the game interacts with Google Play (not sure if this problem also occurs on iOS devices). Use an app like DO Multiple Accounts or Parallel Space to bypass this issue, or do the following: # Uninstall the game (backup your saves to the Cloud, you're going to loose your local saves) # Go to your device Settings > Account > find the account used to purchase the game # Delete/remove the account # Restart the device and go back to Settings # Add the account back to the phone # Check the option to restore the game # Once everything is restored, the game should run properly. Restore your saves from the Cloud to continue where you left off. Version Changelog Version 1.8 (Original Korean changelog) * UI changes: ** Images and font size increased by 20%. (Some windows and menus have been updated to compensate.) ** Moccamori's tips now appear above the menu (bottom right corner) instead of the bottom left. ** Auto-save slot on the Read Diary (Load Save) screen is distinct from regular save slots. ** Certain animations like crafting and training can now be sped up 2x. * Balance changes: ** Implementation of stat caps for percentage-based statboosters. (Horns, Awakening Flute, Mask Fragment, White Fox Orb, Fox Tail.) ** Certain skills have their damage increased by 1.5~2x. ** The difficulty of certain story battles have been lowered. Version 1.6.5 * Added Traditional Chinese language option. (Requires changing device language?) * Re-fixed Exceed Heart and Frozen Heart consumable bug. Version 1.6 (Original Korean changelog) * Fixed a music-related bug introduced in v1.5. * Fixed an issue with the Awakening Flute. * Replaced 1 ending illustration. * Fixed issues with cutscenes where sound effect settings weren't applied properly. * Corrected the expected stat up window during training. Version 1.5 (Original Korean changelog) * Added a low-spec option for devices that had issues with freezing and stalling. (Confirmed to work: iPhone 5, Galaxy S4; recommended devices are iOS 6 or Galaxy S5 and above.) ** Low-spec settings will be automatically applied on devices that require it. There is no in-game setting to adjust specs. * Adjusted items obtained via quick hunt mode and other dispatch-related issues. * Balance changes: ** Increased Nuuk Collaboration damage. ** Increased base damage dealt by the Talon Attack Lv5 ability. ** Final battle: Lowered the final boss's healing amount and adjusted final battle allies' abilities. * Graphics: Adjusted Mocca's hair animation. * Fixed bugs: ** Bug where the game would freeze after a minion dispatch completed. ** Fixed an Ethan-related bug Version 1.4 * Added intentional behavior: After completing the main story, the save file created at the end of the game cannot be loaded until the 2020 post-game DLC release. This has been implemented to prevent issues that may occur when the DLC is released. Known Bugs and Issues Version 1.6 * The upper right corner says "ver. 1.5", which is incorrect. * A bug may occur during the final battle, where an ally's turn is skipped and moves on to the next ally, but still displays the first ally's combat UI. This causes the battle to be unprocessable and you will have to close the app and redo the final battle. * Frozen Heart and Exceed Heart are no longer consumable again. (Was originally fixed in version 1.2, but became un-fixed.) (Re-fixed in version 1.6.5) Version 1.5 * Sharp decrease in sound quality on certain devices. (Fixed in version 1.6) Version 1.2 * Cutscenes with special illustrations will freeze the game. (Fixed in version 1.3) Version 1.1 * If you have 4 or more minions dispatched, the far-left minion's icon on the world map will be a white square. (Fixed in version 1.2) * Certain statboosters (Frozen Heart, Exceed Heart) cannot be consumed. (Fixed in version 1.2) Characters Moccamori and Allies * Moccamori - The "Little Queen" and main character of WS4 * Cecilia - A clever deity who serves as Moccamori's right-hand * Ethan - A former Palace Warrior who decides to join Moccamori's cause out of convenience * Libro - Moccamori's butler who has been by her side for ten years * Shukrina - The ruler of Rubid Village who has joined Moccamori's cause to enact revenge on the Pope * Varon - A deity who hopes that Agamo will save his village Moccamori's Enemies * Ida - Moccamori's biggest obstacle and an elder deity whose power equaled Agamo's in their prime * Justice - The most powerful warrior on Vavelia after Crown * Mariena - A deity who watches over Kabanes Village * Uris - The leader of Kabanes Village * Yvette - A half-blooded deity and Warrior who opposes Moccamori Other * Laura - An elder deity whose allegiances are a mystery * Noa - A girl who protects one of Ürphea's Springs Development A teaser image featuring two or three new characters was revealed on the Witch Spring official Naver community early August 2018 before being replaced shortly afterwards. The Games page on Kiwi Walks' website was also updated to feature a placeholder image listing Witch Spring 4 with a 2019 release date. On August 31, 2018, the new protagonist Moccamori's concept art was revealed, illustrated by series developer Suyoung Jang.https://twitter.com/WitchSpring_kr/status/1035549698436694017 On Naver, he stated "her outfit should give you an idea of what her weapon will be." On October 6, the Japanese iOS App Store featured the Witch Spring series and released two teaser images of Moccamori, one with the full art featured in the teaser banners, and one of her in-game appearance. It also briefly mentioned that Moccamori is the queen of Ürphea who is gathering certain materials in order to resurrect her father and control the world.https://twitter.com/WitchSprings/status/1048593502462853120 Later that month, the main page on Kiwi Walks' website was updated to feature her art, and the game page was updated to add chibi art of her. In Jang's New Years post on January 1, 2019, he announced a new promotional video for Witch Spring 4 would release the following week.https://cafe.naver.com/witchspring/33088 The video was posted on January 12th. On February 1, 2019, a recruitment call for character illustrators was added to the company's official website. A little over a month later, the banner was taken down. On March 24, 2019, a recruitment call for a 3D artist was posted. New promotional art featuring Moccamori riding atop a dragon, illustrated by a yet-unknown artist, was unveiled on April 30, 2019. The official Korean twitter account also mentioned that more progress updates would be revealed in the coming month.https://twitter.com/WitchSpring_kr/status/1123182192140533761 Kiwi Walks' home page was updated with a variation of the promotional art which included a background. On May 8, the icon changed from a cropped version of April's promotional art to a new chibi of Moccamori. The icon change was announced with a message from Moccamori stating, "Hmph. I don't want to do it. ...Can I make my subordinate do it for me instead?"https://twitter.com/WitchSprings/status/1126315618095861760 A teaser video showcasing some of Moccamori's training animations was posted to twitter, Naver, and Weibo on June 19. On June 30, announcements were made that new trailers and illustrations would be revealed in week of July. The first update was a new Naver banner featuring Moccamori and Libro on July 12. Later that day, a new trailer was posted, featuring brand-new illustrations, better looks at the world, combat, and training, and introducing some more characters.Official twitter, 2019-07-12 https://twitter.com/WitchSprings/status/1149879154025697280 A few hours afterwards, the full illustration used on the Naver banner was posted on twitter. In Suyoung's August 21 blog post, he stated WS4 was 80% complete and development was going as scheduled. An additional image was posted to announce the introduction to the game's battle system, which was added on September 6. The Naver-exclusive blog post detailed new features and changes to be made with the combat and magic systems. (See the translation here.) Moccamori's magical awakening transformation video was also posted to YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, and Weibo, although the second video in the blog (attacking in awakened form) remains Naver-exclusive. Another blog update was posted on October 4th, unveiling a new illustration aesthetic for the game. (See the translation here.) Among notable changes to Moccamori's design were the change in the design on her skirt, making the skirt have wider pleats, and removing the cords along her left shoulder. On October 31, Suyoung released a statement on all social media stating that new information on the game would be coming soon. The final trailer and release date were revealed on November 10th, setting the official release date for December 19, 2019. Preregistration for the English version of the game began on November 14, two days before scheduled. The Games page on Kiwi Walks' website also replaced the placeholder image from August 2018 with the app icon. On December 9, the game's main visual was released on all of Kiwi Walks' social media. An early demo build of the game was preemptively released on the App Store on December 19 at 12:00 AM (KST), but lacked an option to change game languages. It was quickly clarified on twitter that the release was a mistake, and players who installed the early build were asked to uninstall it.twitter, https://twitter.com/WitchSprings/status/1207322045408776192 Gallery Cafe_head_ws4.png|Initial teaser banner briefly on Naver mochamori concept art.jpg|Moccamori's concept art mochamori concept art 2.jpg|Moccamori's full art used in the promotional banners, illustrated by Suyoung mochamori ingame oct2018.jpg|Moccamori's in-game model in October 2018 Ws4_promo_2019-04_mp.png|Promotional image released April 30, 2019 (website version) Ws4_twitter_illust_2019-07-13.jpg|Promotional image released July 13, 2019 Trailers First Trailer Second Trailer Magical Awakening Trailer Final Trailer External links * Official English teaser site * Official Google Play link * Official App Store link * Official TapTap link References Category:Games